


Fantastic Four

by Notsoawesomenerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Baby Farm Animals, Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2020, F/F, Fluff, Soft and Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsoawesomenerd/pseuds/Notsoawesomenerd
Summary: Beca and Chloe’s apartment doesn’t allow pets. They certainly don’t allow the four little surprises Chloe brought home for Beca.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 22
Kudos: 91





	Fantastic Four

**Author's Note:**

> Bechloe Week Prompt - Baby Farm Animals. This was borderline G-rated. Gross.

Chloe was nervously pacing around the kitchen. She was making one of Beca's favorite meals, fajitas with homemade salsa and guacamole. She scurried around putting various condiments into different bowls, making sure the meat was staying warm but not burning on the stove, and adding ingredients to the blender for margaritas.

There had been aroma permeating through the apartment that was a little unpleasant. And Chloe could only hope the pleasing smells of the Mexican fiesta she had created in the kitchen would overpower it. She had also changed into an outfit that she knew drove Beca crazy. One of Beca's flannel shirts, with nothing underneath, the top few buttons undone and her tightest, shortest pair of jean shorts. Her confidence was high that she'd be able to successfully distract Beca enough before she had to hit her with her news.

As soon as Beca's keys were heard in the door, Chloe skipped through the room to greet her with a kiss and a little hand roaming before the door even shut.

"Well, hello to you too." Beca grinned when Chloe pulled back. "What's the occasion?" Her eyes couldn't stop from thoroughly taking in Chloe's appearance and the ample amount of her chest that was on semi-display.

"I can't greet my girlfriend with a kiss just because I missed her all day?" Chloe asked playfully as she let her lips brush against Beca's one more time.

"I wasn't complaining." Beca grinned as she let her bag slip to the floor and kicked the door shut.

"I made fajitas and margaritas." Chloe did a little hip shake to show her enthusiasm.

"With homemade salsa and guac?" Beca's eyes widened with excitement.

"Mhm." Chloe nodded quickly. "Now, go change and clean up. I'll make our plates and drinks and set us up by the TV."

"God, I love you." Beca gave her a quick peck before jogging up the stairs to their bedroom and master bath. Chloe watched her leave and then flashed a nervous glance to the closed downstairs bathroom door. But her plan was working well thus far.

* * *

After enjoying the delicious food Chloe had worked so hard over, and a couple glasses of margaritas, Beca found herself flat on her back on the couch. Chloe had suddenly pinned her down and started working magic with her tongue after Beca had casually mentioned a possible strange smell in the apartment.

Beca's hands had slipped under her own flannel shirt that Chloe wore, giving teasing squeezes as they exchanged thorough and slow kisses. She paused when she heard a noise come from the guest bathroom and she turned her head for a moment only to have Chloe grab her cheeks and resume their make out.

Chloe's distraction almost worked. Almost.

Beca finally pulled away when a crashing noise came from the bathroom. Chloe sighed from her position straddling Beca's waist, knowing the jig was up.

"Alright, what's in the bathroom?" Beca gave her a disapproving look as Chloe reluctantly slid off the couch. "Did you find a stray kitten or puppy or something?"

"No." Chloe said truthfully, yet guiltily. Beca decided to go look for herself as Chloe stood by the coffee table awaiting her reaction.

"Oh my God! Chloe!" Beca exclaimed as she swung the door open and four little chicks chirped and hopped around at her feet. "You know we can't have animals." She spun on her heels and hissed at Chloe who was looking sheepish, still standing by the couch.

"The shelter was going to send them to this farm that treats chickens terribly. I couldn't let them give those little sweeties away to a place like that." Chloe quickly explained as Beca's attention was drawn to her feet at the happy little chicks bouncing around her.

"So you thought we could just adopt four chickens?!"

"They're not chickens yet." Chloe said as she finally made her way over to Beca and scooped up one of the chicks. "They're just babies. Little baby chicks." She cooed at the little ball of fluff in her hands. "And we're not adopting them. I called around and there's a rancher that lives about 2 hours north of us that said he could take them. I thought we could drive up on Saturday and drop them off."

"Fine." Beca sighed. "But if the apartment manager finds out I'm telling them to kick _you_ out."

"You would never." Chloe giggled as she leaned over to give Beca a quick kiss before resuming petting the little yellow animal.

"And I can't believe you tried to use your wiles on me to distract me from noticing you're harboring four fluffy farm fugitives."

"It almost worked." Chloe shot her a wink. "If these rascals hadn't been so noisy." She dropped to her knees and started petting all of the little chicks. "Come on, help me feed them."

Chloe hopped up and jogged to the kitchen to retrieve the bag of seed she had hidden under the sink. Beca stayed rooted in her spot, looking at all the chicks skeptically who in return seem to chirp happily at her presence.

* * *

The next morning Beca woke up first, unable to sleep to the muffled sound of chirping downstairs. She gave Chloe a soft kiss on her bare shoulder, as was her habit, before sliding out of bed to check what, if any, damage had been done during the night by the little intruders.

She peeked nervously into the bathroom and saw the little chicks moving around slowly as if they were waking up too. They were ruffling their feathers as they emerged from the big cardboard box with a heat lamp Chloe had set up. She had also filled the tub with some water that did not look as clean as it had probably started. There were four little bowls with seeds that had been spread around the bathroom floor.

After a little cleanup and refilling the tub, Beca sat down and watched as they splashed around in the water. It was actually pretty cute if she was being honest with herself. The way they shook out their feathers in a fast little wiggle and then fluffed out. She couldn't help but giggle at them and then stroke their little slick backs. She didn't know how long she'd been in there, but she knew she should leave before Chloe found her actually enjoying the little fugitives.

She was attempting to sneak out of the bathroom when she heard sizzling and smelt her favorite morning scent: bacon. Distracted by the promise of breakfast food, she forgot to shut the door as she started shuffling across the apartment to join Chloe. Chloe looked up and froze when she looked at Beca. She had to bite down on her lip to keep from bursting into laughter.

"What?" Beca rubbed her eyes as she leaned on the counter. Chloe just pointed her spatula at Beca's feet. The little chicks had followed her and were now waiting at her feet. Beca started walking around the room, eyeing the chicks nervously as they lined up and followed her every move.

"What the hell?" She half-shrieked as she started walking faster only to have the four little yellow balls of fluff move faster to keep up. Chloe was furious with herself for not bringing her phone down to capture this moment, but she hoped it would be a recurring thing.

"They think you're their Mama!" Chloe squealed with delight. "That's so precious!"

"I am not your Mama." Beca pointed at them sternly as she took a plate from Chloe and sat at the table. "No eggs?" She looked at her plate of bacon, pancakes, and fruit.

"Beca!" Chloe admonished in a whisper. "That would be in poor taste."

* * *

Beca had warmed up to the chicks faster than Chloe had expected. She knew she would, but hadn't expected such a quick turnaround. Beca was letting them roam free if they were both home. She'd talk to them occasionally. And she wasn't just unbothered by them following her, she actually seemed to take a little pride in it.

She had become quite enthralled with them, watching their little movements and routines. She even enjoyed watching them splash around in the tub, despite knowing she would have to deep clean it once they were gone.

She was moseying around the living room, already adjusted to the fact that four tiny animals were almost always at her feet. She plopped beside Chloe on the couch and handed her a glass of wine as they sat back to watch a movie. Chloe was just starting to get into a comfortable snuggle when loud chirping startled them into upright positions.

"Hey, get your little beak off Cheddar!" Beca scurried off the couch and grabbed two of the chicks who were in a scuffle. Chloe raised an eyebrow at Beca when she returned to the couch holding one of them, presumably Cheddar.

"Cheddar?"

"Huh?" Beca looked up distractedly from petting the chick. "I...uh, yeah."

"Did you name them?" Chloe excitedly bounced on the couch as she twisted her legs underneath her so she could face Beca who was now blushing.

"Well...I mean, I couldn't just keep calling them chicks." Beca shrugged as she kept stroking Cheddar's back.

"And let me guess, Cheddar's your favorite?" Chloe smirked as she reached down to pick up the others and place them on the couch.

"Well, as you just witnessed, he gets bullied a little bit. And he's a little different, his color's slightly darker than the rest. And he seems shy." Beca brought cheddar up to her face and gave his head a rub with her index finger.

"You have never been more adorable." Chloe watched the interaction with a beaming smile.

"Shut up." Beca quickly brought Cheddar down, but didn't release him from her hands.

"What are their other names?"

"The taller one is Cholullah. It reminded me of the hot sauce. That one is Chorizo." She pointed to the one in Chloe's hands. "And this one is Chimichanga!" She said excitedly as she picked up the other little chick. Obviously her second favorite.

"Hmm...All food related names. Let me guess. You were hungry when you named them?"

"And we had just had Mexican food." Beca shrugged.

"I think they're adorable." Chloe scooted back close to Beca again to snuggle with her and the chicks this time. "But I hope you're not getting attached. We take them to the ranch in three days."

"Pfft. I'm not attached. I just named them out of convenience." Beca rolled her eyes but Chloe didn't miss the way she brought Cheddar a little closer to her chest.

* * *

Chloe was pleasantly surprised as the rest of the week went on how much Beca seemed to like the chicks. When Beca would go up stairs she'd glance over her shoulder and call "come on losers!" as the chicks hesitantly made their way up the stairs one by one to follow. Chloe caught her feeding them lettuce one night while Beca made a salad, but it was okay because Beca had googled it. Lettuce was fine for baby chicks. And then Chloe was a little grossed out when Beca came home with a jar of worms as a treat for the chicks.

Chloe came home one afternoon to a sight she was shocked and amused to see. Beca was running around the living room shooting the chicks with Chloe's spray bottle she used to water the plants.

"Beca! What are you doing?"

"We're playing squirt the chicks. Look they like it." She pointed the bottle at Cheddar who bounced around and flapped his feathers to shake the water out. And then they all started chirping and hurrying to follow Beca as she jogged across the room.

Chloe couldn't help but giggle as she watched Beca shoot little shots of water at each of the chicks before running to another corner of the room.

"You really like the chicks don't you?" Chloe asked as she wrapped her hands around Beca's waist and rested her chin on Beca's shoulder to look at the chicks.

"I'm tolerating them is all." Beca shrugged apathetically.

"Right." Chloe chuckled as she gave Beca a kiss on the cheek before stealing the bottle to join in the game.

* * *

The night before it was time to drive them to the ranch, they were falling asleep on the couch. Chloe sighed and stretched her legs over Beca's lap and grinned widely at the sight before her. She quietly pulled her phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture of Beca asleep with her head tilted back holding Cheddar and Chimichanga. Chollulah and Chorizo were tweeting softly on Chloe's legs.

As she looked at the scene before her, her mind conjured up several images like this of her and Beca only with maybe a child or two in the future. After a night of movie watching and playtime, just curled up as a family on the couch. She could hardly wait. And she knew Beca wanted the same things, but sometimes it felt like they were reading the same book, Beca just a few chapters behind.

But Chloe could wait. She always had an astounding amount of patience. Especially with Beca.

* * *

Chloe was packing her large tote bag with some snacks for their mini road trip to the ranch where they were going to drop off the baby chicks. She glanced into the living room and saw Beca leaning over the cardboard box that held the chicks. She was stroking each of their backs with a look of melancholy.

"We can go visit them sometime if you want." Chloe said quietly as she took a seat on the armrest of the couch and stroked the chicks too.

"I mean, if you wanted to I guess." Beca shrugged.

"I totes want to. And I know they would love it too."

"Oh please, chicks don't have feelings." Beca rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the hint of a smirk on her lips.

"I strongly believe animals have feelings and you can't convince me otherwise." Chloe said with an air of determination as she stood up. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess." Beca sighed as she picked up the box. She gave a sad smile at the little chicks she had somehow grown fond of over the past week and followed Chloe out of the apartment.

* * *

They were almost to the ranch and Chloe had spent most of the ride trying to cheer Beca up, despite Beca refusing to acknowledge she need cheering up in the first place. They listened to Beca's favorite play list and Chloe had brought some of Beca's favorite snacks to eat since she couldn't go more than 2 hours without having some sort of snack or meal.

As Chloe pulled through the iron gates and drove down a long gravelly driveway she noticed that Cheddar had found its way into Beca's lap and Beca was stroking the little chick silently as she observed her surroundings.

They parked and Chloe grabbed the box and they were greeted by an older looking farmer and his wife. They greeted Chloe with warm, friendly smiles as Beca hung back a few steps, holding the cardboard box almost protectively.

"So these are the baby chicks that arrived at the animal shelter I told you about." Chloe took a step back and nudged Beca forward with a hand on her lower back.

"That taller one is kind of a bully to the others." Beca said quietly as she reluctantly handed over the box. "They like playing with water, like from a spray bottle. They have fun. And this is Cheddar, he likes this spot on his back scratched." She demonstrated scratching his back with her index finger. "And they love worms. They-" She stopped when she noticed the older couple looking at her sweetly and Chloe biting her lip like she might be on the verge of tears.

"I mean, I'm sure they'll find worms and other little insects to eat. No big deal." Beca shrugged , wishing she hadn't started talking in the first place. "Just, um, take care of them I guess."

"We will." The farmer said firmly. "We take care of all our animals here. These chicks will have a nice life, I can assure you."

"Good." Beca nodded and cleared her throat before turning to Chloe. "Well, I guess we should head back then."

"You can come visit anytime you'd like." The farmer's wife said before they turned around. "We let people come and visit the animals on weekends all the time."

"We will definitely take you up on that offer." Chloe beamed as she wrapped her arms around Beca's bicep.

"Thank you, drive safe!" The farmer waved when they got in the car. Beca just gazed out the window at the large property until they had driven far enough down the long stretch of road that it was out of sight.

"We'll definitely come visit them." Chloe said, snapping Beca out of her thoughts. "We'll make a weekend out of it. Maybe find a B&B to stay at or something."

"Yeah, sure." Beca nodded, not wanting to give away just how excited that idea made her.

There was peaceful silence for a while aside from Chloe's soft humming to the music and Beca grabbing a granola bar out of the bag.

"We should get a house." Beca said suddenly out of the blue. Chloe's eyes widened and her grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Like our own house. We could have pets and make our own rules ya know. Maybe have a big backyard. We could get a normal house pet like a dog or a cat." Beca's tone sounded like she was just coming up with all these ideas just now, but Chloe could tell Beca had actually given it a lot of thought. She wondered how long Beca had been thinking about it.

"You want to get a house with me?" Chloe glanced over with a wide smile, excited for that possibility.

"I want…" Beca sighed and gently grabbed one of Chloe's hands, making sure Chloe still had firm control of the wheel with the other. "I want a future with you. And I don't know what it was about those stupid chicks. But like...taking care of them with you, it just...it made me realize stuff. I want everything. All the stuff you want, I really want it too. And I want it all with you. God that sounds so cheesy." Beca rolled her eyes, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Totally not cheesy." Chloe bit down on her lip, resisting the urge to cry. She realized all the waiting she'd been doing for Beca to catch up with her, so to speak, wouldn't be lasting much longer. It made her want to pull the car over and let her tears fall freely before wrapping Beca in a hug. But she settled for giving Beca's hand a firm squeeze.

"I can't wait."


End file.
